


Guilty 罪爱

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snucius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搬文。剧情大致随原著走，只是想写一下年少时的心动和最终的错过吧……（文艺了= =</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty 罪爱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



> 希望F酱毕设一切顺利O(∩_∩)O！

**上篇·原罪·Original Sin**

 

_There’s a word I would never say…_

**00.** **superbia / Conceit** **[0]**

即便有了烛光也同样晦暗的办公室一如既往的空荡，斯内普丢开手上再也看不下一字的羊皮纸，挥动魔杖看了眼时间：

00：32

平安夜的钟声早已敲过，又到了该死的·他完全想不通有什么好庆祝的·从他有意识起就和灾难等同而任职教授后更演变成双重灾难的·圣诞节。

 

啧，不用亲眼去看他都能猜到走廊会有多少以夜游为庆祝方式的Hogwarts在校生——当然他确信最终因鲁莽而被费奇逮住的一众学生中不会有（哪怕一个）斯莱特林，而也许那些个蠢货同样该庆幸今天的夜巡职员表里没有他的姓名。

斯内普忍不住扯了扯嘴角。

虽然看不到自己此刻的表情，但他估计那趋向于和“温和良善”无关的另个极端。噢，说起来他们是怎么形容他的——“阴沉油腻的老蝙蝠”？

 

真是……相当地精确。看起来那些被南瓜糊住的脑子偶尔也会转动一回。

 

当然，为了明确表达自己的“欣慰”，斯内普在沉默地忍耐完邓布利多所谓“教授们需要对学生的创造力予以鼓励”之类的大段念叨之后，转身就阴沉着脸色将原定的魔药学论文加长了一倍。

 

——身为Hogwarts教授的优势之一，你永远不用担心没有理由发泄怒火。

——借用现任校董之一的某位学长的话说，偶尔他并不介意主动担负一下教授的“职责”。

 

未知结果的等待让人难免焦躁。斯内普已经给自己的胃灌下了两杯威士忌，却还是忍不住推开椅子朝外走去。

——那当然不是个明智的决定。

 

理智在到达门边时堪堪回归，斯内普攥紧了魔杖，反复告诫自己地点的改变无法影响等待的结局，这才大步走回桌前，犹豫片刻，终忍不住将冥想盆召换了出来。

 

_——沉迷于过去是懦弱者的行为。_

银白色的记忆片段缓缓由脑中抽取而出。

 

_——他不懦弱。_

冥想盆静静的躺在桌上，沉默不语。

 

_——他只是……厌烦了等待……_

西弗勒斯·斯内普想着，再次沉陷于那耀眼的银白之中。

 

**01\. superbia / pride**

记忆的开始来自熟悉的分院。

他看着自己头上的分院帽喊出意料之中的名词，看着年幼的自己下意识朝红发女孩看去的一眼，却最终踏上和女孩截然相反的路途。

 

_——这，才是开始……_

他直接将目光定格在了不远处的目的地，这是他的记忆，没人比他更熟悉之后的剧情。

 

他知道自己正朝斯莱特林长桌的前端走去。事实上他原本并不打算走向那里——那个紧挨着级长的第二个座位——倒不是为了遵守等级制度（他后来才知道斯莱特林的座位顺序有其严格的安排），他只是习惯了处在角落，而不是像个稀有品一样摆着任人围观——需要解释的是，稀有不永远等于珍贵。

 

但分院那天是个例外。

他坚持将它归功于于分院帽恐怖歌声的后遗症，而不是诸如“受到铂金色的蛊惑”之类的《预言家日报》八卦版论调。

然而不可否认的是他的确该死的、错误的走向了那个他本该避之唯恐不及的存在，最终该死的、错误的让之后的整个人生都对错了轴心。

_——所以他痛恨分院帽_ 。

 

因着观众的便利，斯内普让自己走得更近了些，近到以他目前的身高可以毫无障碍的俯视对方的表情——他永远记得那副表情，现在想来那大概是他沉陷的本因。

 

高傲、轻蔑、不可一世……

他知道那人正是带着这样的表情，却动作温和地拍着他的肩膀示意。最初他和多数人一样认为那同样是个不该出现在马尔福身上的动作，尤其当承受方只是个混血——后来他才发现那一举动只可能是马尔福出品，以最小的付出完成绝对的目的。

 

不过是一次假意的友好，便轻松将斯莱特林对自己的排挤提到了极限。

自是狡诈的马尔福无疑。

 

但那时的自己只注意到了那双眼睛。

 

_——贫贱的混血不该出现在斯莱特林，我知道你想说这个。_

 

斯内普看着“自己”对上那双灰蓝的眼眸，清楚地知道黑袍掩映下“自己”紧攥成拳的双手有多么想挥到对方脸上——可惜的是他永远学不来四肢先于大脑的格兰芬多。

——就像他永远不会告诉对方这才是他下定决心留在斯莱特林的原因。

 

——为了有一天能以另一种方式狠狠地、将那一脸的傲慢砸回到他的头上。 **[1]**

 

所谓纯血统的傲慢。

却成了他和他的纠缠。

 

**02\. avaritia / greed**

起初的信念，不过是为了证明自己的能力，却在一次又一次的深入学习中为之着迷。

魔药，确如艾琳所说，“尽管很少有人懂得欣赏它的魅力”，“但那会是七年里最愉悦的回忆”。现在想来也许当初甘心就任Hogwarts魔药学教授一职，除了黑魔王的旨意之外，很大程度上只为欣赏月光下魔药瓶反射着微光的绚丽。

 

他越发不知疲惫的吸收着知识，近乎疯狂地翻阅着他所能看到的书籍，一点点填补知识的空白，却不再是为了尝试战胜那些来自斯莱特林内部的“恶作剧”。

魔咒、魔药、甚至……黑魔法，他渴望知道自己能走到多远，如同所有尚对未来有所希冀的少年一样，渴望着强大、优秀和成就。

_也许还有……他的注意……_

 

_——冲动。_

他看着自己在图书馆和教室间来回奔波，捧着厚重资料的瘦小身板全然不见如今的渗人气场。

_——鲁莽。_

（啧那听起来真像个格兰芬多。斯内普为自己糟糕的联想紧紧皱起了眉。）势处弱小却不懂得收敛，除了鲁莽他找不出另一个词形容那时的自己。

当然，他并不后悔。

 

随后在图书馆的“巧遇”如今看来显然是谋划后的刻意——就他所知某铂金贵族从来不具备除厚脸皮之外的任何优点，包括好学在内。

 

“我假设你手上的书并不属于低年级的学业范围，斯内普学弟。”年轻的贵族只手摁着他入座的书桌，半俯身的姿态令长发沿着手臂顺势垂至桌面，乍看之下真有些亲昵意味。

_他是怎么回答来的？_

“无论我手中的是什么，我想那都不属于即将毕业的斯莱特林学生会主席的关注范围。”

是了，不过二年级的自己对突发事件完全没有应对之力，干巴巴的反驳因着急忙合书的动作而更失了气势。

“关注？事实上我不介意你将它理解为学长对学弟的 **关心** 。”

贵族的腔调一如既往地傲慢，斯内普沉默的看着少年瞬间泛红的耳尖，尽管并不甘愿却只能承认和卢修斯的博弈，从头至尾，先输的都是自己。

只是他从未注意，更自欺欺人的以为对方不会注意。

……

“噢我简直要妒忌你的魔药学天分了，斯内普。”画面跳转，不知何时变得熟悉的学长动作熟练地拿起他装好的魔药瓶审视，连带着附上半是夸张的咏叹调。

黑发少年下意识辩驳，声音却低得含糊不清：“……西弗勒斯。”

“什么？”

“不、没什么。”他忙用鄙薄的眼神掩饰一时的失措，“但显然你该知道恭维并不会带来你需要的美发魔药。”

……

 

_——有哪里开始出了错……不，也许从分院开始，错误就已注定……_

他以为追逐的只是他的视线，却不想自己早已变得贪心 **[2]** 。

 

**03\. gula / gluttony** **[3]**

“水仙？我记得低年级魔药制作中可不包括这一材料。”拖长的腔调突兀地响起在寂静的炼制室内，未曾掩饰的铂金长发将对方的身份表露无遗。

早已习惯这一情形的斯内普自然没有一丝受惊的迹象，手上处理药材的动作平稳得似完全不在乎“陌生人”的出现，更是头也没抬的抛去干巴巴的“问候”：“水仙根粉 **[4]** 。我可不记得什么时候Hogwarts也允许毕业生随意进出了。”

“噢，那些小事没什么好在意的不是吗，西弗勒斯？”许是知道斯内普的话语并无深意，卢修斯也不正面应答，仅仅语气随意地揭过了这一话题。沉迷于魔药炼制的少年自是懒得追根究底。

 

记忆外的斯内普却是难以遏制地嗤笑出声。

_——他怎么会在意……那些小事自然不值得在意……_

作为Hogwarts校董之一的马尔福，自然不会缺少暗中回到学校的方式。而对于毕业后正式向那位大人效忠却反复出现于校内的卢修斯，又怎么可能会有除了拉拢之外的目的。

_——所有人都心知肚明。_

斯内普控制着自己稍微远离了些，不愿瞥见处理着材料的少年在听见这一声音时眼底抑制不住的欣喜。

_——Well，除了……自己……_

‘真难得分院帽没把自己分去赫奇帕奇。’他不无嘲讽地想着。

 

“水仙根粉？让我瞧瞧……也许还有艾草？”卢修斯就着站在对方身后的姿势向前探身，逐个看了眼台上的材料。

少年的斯内普闻声斜睨了对方一眼：“《高级魔药制作》第十页，生死水——如果你想指这个的话。”

从某种意义上来说他觉得自己永远无法欣赏贵族们非要绕个弯暗示明示的说话方式，尤其当说话的对象还是他的时候。

_——但他最终仍学会了它。_

 

“六年级，”卢修斯了然地挑眉，熟练地拿过台上的缬草根帮忙切碎，“看来我的确错过了不少时间——如果没记错的话，上次还是缓和剂？ **[5]** ”

听似亲昵的话语从来不是斯内普的长项。他并不确定卢修斯想要表达的是什么，于是只能紧抿了唇沉默。

年长的斯莱特林却突然觉得有些烦躁起来。

他当然清楚卢修斯不是痴迷魔药的普林斯，相反地，在这一点上他和大多数贵族有着同样的秉性，除必要外绝不亲自动手和魔药材料“斗争”，自然更不可能有帮学弟处理材料的热心。马尔福不做无用功，而如果他身上的确有什么值得利用的话，要知道魔药永远是战争的急需。

 

_——遗憾的是，他的知道永远太迟。_

 

紧皱着眉头，斯内普旋身大步离开这段记忆。

 

事实上他并不喜欢回忆过去，尤其是以这样的方式——仿佛一个陌生的路人在角落审视自己的曾经——无论欣喜抑或低落，都只让他愈发看到自己的愚蠢失败，而他痛恨那样的自己。

被另一个人的举动左右情绪，这感觉简直他妈的糟糕透顶！

 

**04\. luxuria / lust**

场景再换。

猛的陷入黑暗的斯内普有些茫然地环顾四周，一时难以确定自己身处的环境。有那么几秒他以为会是残破的蜘蛛尾巷，却听不到意料中男人的怒吼和玻璃的碎响；于是他合起眼好让自己更容易集中精神。

又过了一会儿，耳边隐约传来细微声响，而视线亦已开始习惯黑暗，想了想，他提步朝有动静的方向走去，边再次打量四周物品的轮廓。

 

——这是……斯莱特林的男生寝室？

——不，更确切的说这该是……他的寝室。

 

因为学生人数不多的缘故，斯莱特林的寝室安排基本都是两人同住，而斯内普那一届的男生恰好是单数，因此毫不意外的，斯内普得到了单人寝室的居住权利。

声音的发源地是他的床铺，这让他隐隐有些不详的预感。

 

“啊……快……不、该死……”

断断续续的呻吟和入眼的画面成功将斯内普定在了原地。

 

床帘并未合拢，所以斯内普能够清楚地（以黑暗中视物所能达到的最清楚的程度）看见床上交叠的身影——马尔福那即使在黑暗中仍有着极高辨识度的铂金发色让斯内普不由得开始懊悔自己过分优秀的夜视能力。

 

——或者他可以考虑把它染成黑色。毕竟魔药熬制过程中出现小小的纰漏并不稀奇，哪怕是顺发药剂。

 

虽然大半的躯体被被褥遮掩而见不分明——这点倒是让斯内普松了口气——却不难判断两人正处于怎样的情境。

斯内普下意识退开了几步，莫名觉得有些尴尬。

 

他可没有观摩别人床戏的怪癖，更何况这是他的记忆——

 

身处下位的那人转头和卢修斯交接了一记深吻，声音喑哑却仍旧不愿服输地挑衅：

“你打算把那见鬼的绅士风度带到床上来吗，卢修斯？”

 

_——去他妈梅林的吊带袜！别指望他会承认这是他自己！_

斯内普脸色顿时阴沉如墨，头也不回地向外走去，直至身后加重的呻吟消匿无迹。

 

那幅画面的出现全然在他意料之外，以至于看到的瞬间他几乎要以为是自己走错了记忆——这假设同样蠢透了——而后他才发觉只是他先选择了遗忘，从醒来的那一刻起。是的 **醒来** ，那并不属于他的记忆，那只不过是一个……梦境 **[6]** 。

 

具体的时间自然不会留有印象，如果说有什么他还记得的话，恐怕也只剩下梦醒后恨不得给自己一个“一忘皆空”的耻辱感。

 

即使现在也依旧如此。

 

**05\. ira / wrath**

无论何时，他都尽可能拒绝回顾自己的六年级。

某种程度上那也许是他在Hogwarts最糟糕的一年。

_——或者五年级才是。_

 

六年级的开学因为布莱克被家族除名而变得喧闹异常，连续几周的《预言家日报》都被布莱克家族的消息侵占，甚至于斯内普唯一定期借阅的魔药研究学报（瞎掰的）上都挤进了这一旧闻。斯内普对这类消息没有半分兴趣：考虑到入学前某人就曾发表过 “打破传统”宣言，现在的发展充其量不过达成了对方期待已久的梦想；而就算布莱克家族曾经试图说服自己那蠢狗还属于斯莱特林，在欣赏完他跟波特同流合污的前五年之后也该放弃这一妄想了。

 

因此最初他并没将这件事放在心上，毕竟自从跟莉莉决裂之后四人组也不再那么频繁地出现在自己跟前，而上学年的“小玩笑”更让他对格兰芬多深恶痛绝，自然也就不会特地费心关注；

 

除了偶尔在斯莱特林同级生语调讥讽地感叹格兰芬多“令人称颂的友谊”时稍作附和之外，他完全没把这事列入记忆范围（也许他还恶意猜测过布莱克的除名是不是早在邓布利多计划之内，但那显然没在他脑中停留太久）。而他也完全没有意识到这一消息会在各大家族间产生怎样的连锁效应，如果没有无意间在Hogsmeade听到那场对话的话。

 

_——他没料到卢修斯会出现在那里。_

_——当然……还有纳西莎。_

 

他始终确信卢修斯不会喜欢在Hogsmeade购物，也同样不会乐意和一群混血、麻瓜出生的巫师一起挤在一家装修简陋的店铺。所以当看到纳西莎挽着卢修斯的手臂走进三把扫帚酒吧的时候，他的惊讶是如此明显以至于在他们入座之前他完全没发现自己竟下意识跟了进去（幻身咒。感谢梅林这五年多时间里他掌握了足够的东西）。

 

……

 

“我得说你成功了，纳西莎，”卢修斯边说着，浅色的眼眸不着痕迹地掠过四周，待回看向同伴时已是脸色温和，十足一副“完美恋人”的模样，“你的选择总在我意料之外。”

 

“偶尔我也会想回顾一下校园生活，”少女微笑着看向四周，“这里还是一如既往的热闹。”

 

“噢想想你的年龄，纳西莎——你是布莱克小姐，而不是布莱克夫人 **[7]** 。”

 

“这玩笑并不出彩，卢修斯，”纳西莎似是嗔怒地皱了眉，“她是我母亲！”

 

被“训斥”的贵族缓慢地眨了眨眼，像是思考了一会儿，而后拖长了音调，仿佛认真的应着：“嗯……我为我不当的措词致歉，茜茜，考虑到她毕竟是 **我的** 母亲——在某种意义上 **[8]** 。”

 

纳西莎倏地红了脸颊，“你的名字可不叫‘风流’，卢修斯！”

 

……

 

之后的内容斯内普并没有听进去，确切的说，是曾经的他没有再听下去。

 

斯内普有些恍惚（这个词通常不会出现在他身上，但既然这只是他的记忆，偶尔的失控就不那么难以令他接受了）地看着自己一个趔趄后旋身飞快走——跑回斯莱特林寝室的背影，脑中依稀还能忆起当初听到对话时涌上的激烈情绪。

 

即便他清楚两人的出场只是为了表明布莱克家族的尚未衰败——不，该死的他一点也不清楚！——这种说服不了自己的理由亦丝毫无法抑制他的愤怒。

 

是的，愤怒。

他甚至不知道自己愤怒的原因——但显然那不完全是因为再可预见的未来那两人的婚姻。

 

就像那时他向邓布利多寻求帮助却被告知“那不过是个小小的玩笑”一样，斯内普只觉得全身的骨骼都在尖锐作响，而脑中不间断响起的尖叫呐喊更几乎让他失去理智。

直觉告诉他需要做些什么好让自己冷静下来，于是他选择了奔跑。

 

从Hogsmeade到寝室的路算不上短，所幸幻身咒的效力没有很快褪去，没人会注意到他糟糕的状况。

 

之后的记忆并不特别清晰，回到寝室的斯内普用了一段时间平复自己的呼吸，却依旧没能平息脑中的喧哗。仿佛被什么蛊惑一般，他攥紧了不知何时滑落手心的魔杖——

 

没有用上任何标准咒语，他几乎是毫无章法的随意挥动着手中的魔杖，仿佛泄愤般念着一个又一个胡乱组成的词汇——那是他偶尔会尝试的研究，却绝不是现在这样的疯狂。间或有咒语反弹到身上，将少年原本整洁的校袍弄得狼狈不堪，甚至划出血口，却被主人刻意无视；

 

斯内普有些茫然地看着眼前的少年，看着他一次又一次地挥动魔杖，而后念咒，甚至几次直接将魔杖指向了自己。他忍不住倒退了一步，握紧左臂——七年级毕业后他主动向Dark Lord提出追随，紧接着那里就被打上了食死徒的烙印。

他并不记得当初被咒语划伤时的疼痛，却下意识觉得那不会比打上黑魔标记时轻松。

 

少年仍在尝试，脸色却随着时间的流逝而逐渐褪去激愤，变得愈发面无表情。

 

……

 

“Sectum…sempra… **[9]** ”

他听见自己的声音。

 

记忆戛然而止。

 

**06\. invidia** **/ envy**

再回神时斯内普发觉自己又一次站在了斯莱特林地窖的魔药炼制室。

如同之前闪过的多次记忆一样，‘他’依旧站在工作台前，而卢修斯——斯内普顺着声音看去——正从门口走来。

 

“还是水仙根粉？”卢修斯看了眼台上的材料，挑眉，“我记得四年级你就已经足够掌握它（指生死水）的做法了。”

 

“水仙。”斯内普纠正，“兴趣不会是我熬制魔药的唯一原因。”

 

_——还有嫉妒。_

斯内普神情嘲讽的看着不断研磨水仙根的自己。

 

无论从哪一角度，他对生死水的制作都毫无偏爱——简单的材料处理、乏味的熬制过程、无趣的实验成品，这副魔药的熬制对他而言没有任何吸引力，甚至在六年级他就已经尝试了它所有的可能并找到了最佳的炼制配方——就像卢修斯说的，他早已 **足够** 掌握它了。而他会选择熬制这个，也只是因为它所需要的材料而已。

_——他只是需要做些什么来遏制内心疯狂滋生的妒忌。_

 

……

 

“无论如何，我假设你不只是来和我讨论魔药炼制的，卢修斯。”

室内的空气蓦地沉寂了下来。难得觉察到气氛不对的斯内普回头看向另一个人，却似是被对方刻意避开了视线。

不知沉默了多久，空气中再次响起熟悉的声音：

“……我要结婚了，西弗勒斯。”

 

语调平稳而不带一丝波动，甚至没用上惯有的贵族说辞。斯内普紧皱着眉“走”到卢修斯面前研究着对方的神情——再次听闻这句话的他早已没了当初的惶然，也因此他才会注意到卢修斯和平时有异的表情。

_——那绝不是和好友分享结婚喜悦时该有的表情。_

就他所知卢修斯和纳西莎的婚姻并非单纯出自利益，至少这几年来两人在报纸上展现的亲昵始终如一。他以为他该享受这段婚姻，但也许……

 

“你的消息比《预言家日报》滞后太多了，卢修斯。”少年故作嘲笑的声音倏地响起，“如果你还留着那瓶福灵剂，就该记得我早送过贺礼。”

 

斯内普脸色难看地拉回走神的思绪：该死的他都想了些什么！他不过只喝了两杯威士忌！

毫无根据的设想。卢修斯认可这段婚姻，这点显而易见——否则他就不会第一时间被告知德拉科的出生，甚至某个新任父亲还因此激动到邀请他成为马尔福的教父！

_——哈，愚蠢至极……_

_——这只是 **他** 的记忆……_ **[10]**

他不该忘了这个。

 

**07\. accidia / sloth** **[11]** ****

……

“你太冲动了，西弗勒斯。”

熟悉的声线此刻听来却显得冷冽，斯内普恍了会儿神，才想起这对话发生的时间——那是他第一次（唯一一次）向Lord恳求放过莉莉却得到了两个钻心剜骨之后，他们在马尔福庄园的对话。

与其说是对话，更多的却是沉默。

那时他并未研究出缓和钻心咒疼痛的有效药剂，因此在那场对话里他几乎耗尽了全副心力去抑制肌肉的抽搐。

 

“你我都清楚那不是个可以开口的场合，”卢修斯的声音多了丝烦躁，“Lord的决定无从更改——别告诉我你只是太久没尝试钻心剜骨有些想念。”

“不错的想法。”躺在沙发上的身影喑哑地回道。

 

_——斯莱特林加10分。_

一旁的斯内普自嘲般附和。

 

卢修斯深呼了口气，勉强冷静地回以同性质的玩笑：“Well，下次的礼物我会记得送几个给你。”

“理智，卢修斯。”斯内普的视线仍凝固在墙上一点，语气平静，“你的玩笑永远那么糟糕。”

“你的行为也是。所以到底为什么你会冲出去，西弗勒斯？”

“……”

“或者我该庆幸My Lord考虑到了你的价值而没有直接一个阿瓦达？”

“……我得说，你咆哮的样子简直像个韦斯莱。”斯内普干巴巴地开口。他知道这句话的效力，而卢修斯的反应更在他意料之中——他像是猛的被掐住了喉咙一般顿住了声音，愤愤的坐回到沙发上怒视着斯内普。

 

偌大的房间再度陷入沉默，斯内普却知道当时的自己明显松了口气。他并不希望卢修斯继续这一话题，那只会让他更清晰的记起自己一时冲动的原因——

……

“我假设你会来参加洗礼 **[12]** ，西弗勒斯。”

“可怜你的脑细胞已经被蠢爸爸模式侵蚀地所剩无几了吗，卢修斯？我可不认为我有那个资格参加小马尔福的洗礼。”

“我的意思是……事实上，西弗勒斯，我在邀请你成为他的教父……”

“答案是不！现在，换个话题，卢修斯。” **[13]**

……

 

他只是有些烦躁，而Lord的命令刚好给了他一个不错的发泄机会。唯一的失误在于钻心咒的疼痛远比他想象得强烈，但也的确让他平静了许多。

他清楚卢修斯将他视为好友（尽管他至今仍未想通这段莫名友谊的起源），但也只该是好友为止，哪怕再进一步都会让他们的关系变得更糟。因此他不可能也不打算成为那小家伙的教父。

——甚至他想过……

 

“谁？！”敏锐地觉察到身后不同的气息，斯内普迅速迈开一步转身拔出魔杖：“Stupefy（昏昏倒地）！”

 

来人轻巧地闪过威胁度不高的咒语，假笑着对上斯内普的视线：“相当……新奇的欢迎方式。圣诞快乐，西弗勒斯。” **[14]**

 

“卢修斯，”斯内普皱眉收起了攻击的姿势，“你怎么会在这里？”

“我猜你没看我寄出的平安夜晚餐的邀请函？很显然你的失约正是我前来的……。”

 

“我以为你已经和她决裂了。”

“谁？……你是指莉莉？”

 

突然响起的声音截断了卢修斯的说话，也让斯内普终于意识到两人身处的环境：

_——该死的这是他的记忆！_

 

“我记得你可没有窥探他人过去的喜好，卢修斯，”尽管他有着同样的记忆，“这并不是个聊天的合适场地。”

灰蓝的眼眸似显得晦暗不明：“确实如此……原本我也只是想来告知一声而已。”

“所以？”斯内普隐隐觉得有些不对劲。

卢修斯眯起眼看了记忆中的两人一眼，“难忘的一晚不是么，西弗勒斯？你领回两个钻心剜骨，就为一个最终逃不过命运死亡的女人……甚至现在，”

 

“你还爱着她。”

“你还爱着她，西弗勒斯？”

 

双重的声音在耳边炸开，斯内普转身看了眼回忆，才想起来当时的卢修斯的确问过同样的问题。

 

_——答案显然是不。_

无论当时抑或现在。

 

“也许。”

他听见自己的回答，在虚空里仿若回音。

 

……

 

After all，he’s alone.

Always.

 

> **注释：**  
>  [0]自负：这是起初希腊神学修道士庞义伐草撰出的8原罪之一，后被并入“傲慢”；而后文的“妒忌”更多也有“悲伤”的含义，因此上篇更倾向于【原罪】的叙述而不是【七宗罪】——这就是为什么上下篇我最终用了不同的标题。  
>   
> [1]很多时候，傲慢都不是单向的。SS因LM的傲慢而沦陷，究其本身也有因为自身的傲慢作祟。  
> [2]SS的贪心指的是对LM的期望。最初他只想让对方正视自己，却没有意识到自己希望的更多，比如：称谓，和爱情  
> [3]饕餮，此处采用但丁的观念，指过分贪图逸乐。具体表现为SS沉溺于和LM相处模式的现状  
> [4]asphodel，第一部中这词的译法是水仙根粉，，卢修斯用的词是Narcissus。  
> [5]缓和剂，the Draught of Peace。原著哈利五年级时的课程，所以我假设SS他们也是五年级才会学到，这时候SS只是提前尝试熬制高年级的魔药而已。因而LM的话有夸对方天分和叙旧？的意味  
> [6]的确就是……做梦而已。并不是真实发生过的记忆。咳LM没有那么渣啦……  
>   
> [7]这里指德鲁埃拉圠偿尔（Druella Rosier），纳西莎和贝拉的母亲。  
> [8]Em……I’d apologize for my inappropriateness, Cissy , considering she’s also my mother——in-low.  
> 渣翻译请不要打脸）就是想大概表达一下这意思OTZ。以及LM显然是在作秀不解释。  
> [9]这个大概不用解释？神锋无影←教授六年级魔药课本上写到的咒语，至于创作方法……咱自由发挥一下咳  
> [10]我觉得对于原先发生时没注意的事物，在回顾记忆时应该也只能看到自己原先“认为”的景象，所以SS不能确定自己看到的LM的表情究竟是真实还是自己妄想的错觉，毕竟以当时两人的位置姿势斯内普应该是只看到侧脸那样。所以才会有这句叹息……  
> [11]sloth：懒惰，这里指逃避的欲望。  
> [12]关于洗礼：按照百科的定义，婴儿是要在洗礼的时候接受教父赐予的教名，所以这时候的小龙应该还没有教名。这里沿用一下咳。  
> [13]关于时间：这货不知道婴儿实在几岁还是几个月时接受洗礼，于是随便设定是小龙是在两个月的时候（8.5）接受洗礼，因此8.4白天时 L爹就去问SS是否愿意做教父，而当天晚上SS就承受了钻心剜骨。【如果有BUG一定要让我改过来><】  
> [14]原著五年级时教授进入冥想盆揪出了哈利，所以大概两个人是能够先后进入冥想盆并对话的。这里假设可以用咒语好了OTZ……教授只用了昏昏倒地是以为可能有误闯的学生，所以没用神锋无影。

**下篇·七宗罪·The Seven Deadlysins**

_I am not yours, not lost in you…_

**01\. luxuria [lust]**

_他不知道该去哪里……_

_黑暗让他看不清四周的情形……荧光咒在此时毫无意义_ _——_ _宵禁时间早已过去，突兀的光明只能为他带来费奇和一顿禁闭，甚至是斯莱特林内部的惩治。_

_他本想回去寝室休息，却在通往斯莱特林公共休息室的走廊上被咒语拦阻了下来：Furnunculus（火烤热辣辣）、Locomotor Mortis（腿立僵停死）或者还有Diffindo（四分五裂）……他并不完全认识那些咒语_ [01] _，但显然它们除了给他造成伤痕之外不会其他的用途。他躲开了大部分，只是剩余的那几个却也足够让他吃尽苦头_ _——_ _高年级，也许他该为此感到荣幸？_ _——_ _Anyway_ _，他又得找间教室熬过一晚了。_

_他习惯的从走廊小心的退步出来，打算就近找间没上锁的房间过夜。然而意料之外的是，这两个高年级的斯莱特林似乎并不打算像之前那些人一样放过他_ _——_ _由走廊深处迈出的脚步声逐渐清晰，他来不及多想，转身就朝着楼梯跑去……向上……再向上……最后，一声猫叫让他不得不躲进了最近的那扇门内。_

_“_ _请出示您的邀请函，先生。_ _”_ _拖长了的贵族腔调猛然于身后响起，他想立刻逃离却又顾忌着费奇，只能努力让自己更缩进门边的角落。_

_“_ _先生？我想入口……谁？Locomotor Mortis！_ _”_ __

_之前的打斗和随后的奔跑让他几乎失去了体力，他试图躲开这一咒语，却只能眼睁睁看着它击中自己。_

_“_ _这可不是你该来的地方，_ _”_ _那人鄙夷地说着，将他揪了起来，_ _“_ _不过既然来了……_ _”_ __

_双腿僵硬地并拢无法动弹，他觉得自己的心似乎都被提了起来_ _——_ _多年挨打的经验让他知道后面的话绝对只会更糟。_

_“_ _下去吧，肮脏的混血！_ _”_ __

_他被扔了下去。_ [02]

 

对多数斯莱特林而言，Hogwarts的七年都不只是学习魔法那么轻松。比起O.W.Ts或是N.E.W.Ts的成绩，他们更在乎和其他贵族学生建立的关系；考虑到他们终究会继承家族，自然需要学会拉拢同盟——每月十九号晚在Hogwarts四楼走廊内的密室中举办的的俱乐部便是手段之一。

 

卢修斯并不喜欢这类场合，尽管他一度沉迷于此——有那么段时间他极其需要这些：酒精、性|爱以及神志不清——而当他意识到那些东西除了增加痛苦外毫无助益、更无法挽回母亲逝世的事实[03]时，他便厌倦了，甚至开始厌恶。但他仍不能拒绝俱乐部的邀约，就像他不可能推掉“鼻涕虫俱乐部”的邀请函。

 

——哈，贵族。

 

_不知道过了多久，他终于恢复了对四肢的控制。试着走了几步，有些摇晃，还在能够忍受的范围。_

_眼前正对着一个洞口，看起来他就是从这上面被扔下来的；他从洞口向上看去，最上方的入口大概是上面的人合上，使得通道一片漆黑，但从他下落的时间看这距离并不算短_ _——_ _好在通道的最后似被人设下了_ _“_ _减速_ _”_ _一类的咒语（也许是魔法装置），使得这次_ _“_ _飞行_ _”_ _没给他身上增加更多的伤口。_

_——_ _所以说他该死的痛恨飞行课，任何的！_

_  
_

_指望上去显然不够现实，他简单的给自己的伤处施了些治疗用的咒语_ _——_ _聊胜于无_ _——_ _而后转头看了眼四周：一条石头走廊，暂时目测为唯一的道路。他抬步沿着走廊走下去。_

_他别无选择。_

 

卢修斯又一次倒满了酒杯，厅内浓烈的香味让他有些窒息，但同时他必须使自己显得享受其中——于是他只能不断用酒精的气味遮盖那股“熏臭”。马尔福家族的地位在这时候反成了困扰，哪怕他已经退到大厅角落摆出明显的拒绝姿态，却仍然有不少人接近过来——这情形并非第一次发生，当然也不会是最后一次。

不耐自眉间一闪而过，卢修斯任由不知何时凑近的身躯进一步贴近自己，敷衍地应和着对方的调|情。

 

_又是一扇门……他有些无语的看着眼前的大门。这是第几扇了？通过走廊后他一连推开过两三扇门，里面却都只有空气和另一扇门。而现在，他又站到了门前。_

_——_ _希望不会是又一间空房……或者也许空房才是他该希望的？_

_他一点点推开那扇门……_

 

“到此为止了，克尔顿先生，”卢修斯止住对方欲进一步的动作，终于从酒杯移开的视线里满是轻蔑下的冷漠，“别妄想太多……我想你不会希望给自己的家族带来更多麻烦……”

“我……”小贵族顿时惨白了脸色。

卢修斯却懒得理会，蓝灰的眼睛散漫扫过四周，最终在入口的门边停滞了下来：原本紧闭的门扉此时却被推开，门后明显被厅内气氛惊到的瘦小身影倒是有些眼熟。

他忍不住眯起了眼睛。‘唔，一个……斯莱特林。’也许是太过无聊，他开始在脑中搜索相符的人影。‘黑色的头发’——这点已然排除掉大半的斯莱特林；‘低年级’——考虑到自己对他并无太深的记忆；逐项筛选之后的名字最终只剩了一个。

‘西弗勒斯·斯内普。’

那个……混血的斯莱特林……

 

他对他唯一的印象就只停留在一年级的分院，因为那个破旧到早该丢掉的分院帽的失误，他不得不接受高贵的斯莱特林将出现一名混血这一事实。考虑到那位大人“纯血至上”的理念，他本打算用强硬的态度逼迫那个混血离开斯莱特林，却在起身的瞬间回想起父亲补充的家规[04]，于是生生变换了动作：

——他拍了拍他的肩膀。以某种堪称温和的姿态。

 

随后的整个学年他都没有对此多加关注，却不料竟在这一场合撞见——寻常的迷路可不会走到这里来，更何况如果他没记错的话，时间早已过了宵禁——能够熬过一年的针对性活动，倒是有些能耐。

这么想着，他便更对这个混血的低年级生多了分兴趣。

 

眼见着黑发的少年被几人围住，尖锐的姿态让他不由得联想到吐信的幼蛇——可惜个头太小而显得不具威慑力。伸手摩挲着下唇，卢修斯兴致颇浓地看着少年毫无惊惧的神色，脑中似突然闪过了些什么，起身便朝门口的方向走去。

 

“我想你可以把我的客人还给我了，亚斯兰[05]。”他微侧身挡在斯内普面前，冲着此次俱乐部的举办人之一挑眉示意。

 

“你的客人？”称得上友人的扎比尼满脸戏谑，“我怎么不知道你也会有‘客人’了，卢修斯？”

——你知道他不可能在今晚的出场名单内。

 

“现在你知道了，”卢修斯伸手搂过斯内普的腰（顺便制住对方欲反击的动作），以近乎宣布主权的姿态说着，“而我迫不及待想和我的客人聊一聊了。”

——所以？

 

既然友人已经清楚，扎比尼也就没有多话，耸了耸肩就带着另几人离开，走前还特地别有深意地瞥了卢修斯一眼：

——我得说你的口味可真诡异，伙计。

 

卢修斯眼角不易察觉地抽搐了下，毫不犹豫地在心里把预计交给亚斯兰的任务加重了一倍。

 

……

 

“现在轮到你的问题了，小斯内普先生。”他俯身在黑发少年耳边低语，毫不意外地接下随之而来的眼刀攻势——

 

“那和你无关，把你的手拿开，马尔福！”

 

“相信我那不会是个好主意。”再度迫使对方将拔出一半的魔杖塞回袖中，卢修斯带着斯内普回到了原先的座位，“审时度势，那才是斯莱特林。”

这里可不是什么贵族少妇喝下午茶的温馨聚会，堕落沉迷才是今晚的主题。

 

卢修斯相信斯内普会听懂自己的暗示——从推门的第一眼他就该明白这里的规则，失去卢修斯提供的庇佑只会让自身的形势更糟——而事实上，卢修斯同样需要一个对马尔福家族和他本人都没有半分兴趣的混血来逃避这场“盛宴”（当然这一原因他不会让斯内普知道）。

 

果然，在短暂的权衡过利弊之后，卢修斯满意地发现身旁的人影安分了下来。

 

“那么，合作愉快，斯内普。”[06]

 

**02\. gula [gluttony]**

毕业前夕，他在父亲的引领下第一次见到了Lord Voldemort。

行礼起身时，他小心地瞄了眼上座的身影，却被猩红的眼睛震慑——仅是随意的一眼，却看得他满心冰凉。那样的眼神，他甚至没勇气再看一次。

他从不认为自己怯懦，却无法解释此刻浮躁的心绪。他在恐惧，毫无疑问，他畏惧那位大人，却不再是曾经的敬慕。

——不该如此……

——Lord Voldemort，那该是引领斯莱特林走向纯血之巅的王者。

他看着对方由座位朝他走来，努力克制着骨骼因害怕而不自觉产生的战栗。

——不该怀疑……

——他会让马尔福家族拥有更高的荣誉。

 

漆黑的印记缓缓浮现于手臂。伴随着仿佛蔓延至骨髓的疼痛，他保持着单膝跪地的臣服姿态，另一只紧握的手指尖几乎穿透掌心。

 

也许是痛楚过深带来了幻觉，他发现自己的脑中开始不受控制的闪过什么——光环笼罩的童年、母亲离去的阴霾、荒废颓靡的俱乐部、那个误入的少年……

 

‘不、不对！这种感觉...’

过分深入的意识终于让他觉察到不对劲：摄魂取念的抵抗方式几乎是每个家族继承人必须的课程，卢修斯掌握的一向不差，只是最初的疼痛盖过了大脑被窥视的不适，以至于他没能在第一时间发觉。

挣脱在此时已不能够，卢修斯只能不断把有关母亲的记忆片段搬出，希冀于对方能够忽略之前一闪而过的那些……

——这不是个明智的决定。一旦Lord发觉记忆的纰漏，整个家族都将遭受怀疑。

但他的确这么做了，下意识地——甚至他不知道自己是为了什么。

 

大脑被侵入的感觉终于结束，手上灼热的黑魔标记似也平静了下来。卢修斯长松了口气，只觉得背后似有冷汗湿了一片。

 

“卢修斯 马尔福……我很高兴你和你父亲一样，选择了正确的阵营……”

嘶嘶的说话声于前方响起，卢修斯整了整心神，再次俯首屈膝：“My Lord，请相信马尔福的忠诚。”

 

……

 

以身份和刚毕业为由，卢修斯主动向Lord Voldemort申请负责拉拢更多仍在中立的贵族，并借此获知了几条斯莱特林地窖内部不为人知的密道出入口——不得不说这点为他后续的事项提供了极大的便利。尤其是通往魔药炼制室的那条。

 

但起初他并没想到会在那里遇上斯内普。更确切的说，没人会料到宵禁之后的炼制室还会有学生存在。作为供学生自主实验用的炼制间本就是地窖最深处的位置，里面摆放着的除了仪器用具便是魔药材料，不仅气味浓重，更是无比阴冷潮湿，很少会有人愿意在半夜停留在那里。甚至连费奇巡夜时都不会光顾。

卢修斯本是失误记错了出口的位置，直到出来之后才发现那并不是公共休息室——下一瞬却已经有人用魔杖指着他厉声呵道：

“谁？！”

 

听出了声音所属者的卢修斯玩味地眯起眼，释放荧光咒的同时回以戏谑：“你该直接扔一个攻击咒语而不是问我的名字，仁慈的斯内普学弟。”

“……马尔福？”

“学长。”他补充。

“我怎么不知道你留级了，马尔福先生。”斯内普讥嘲。

卢修斯皱了皱眉，忽然觉得这一称呼实在不怎么令人舒服，于是他决定顺从自己的意愿：“我很高兴你对我的毕业依依不舍，西弗勒斯。”

“你在叫谁？”

黑发少年那仿佛”看到梅林现世还穿着紧身吊带袜“般的表情另卢修斯大为受挫——当然这并不表示他打算放弃，更何况在对比之后他越发觉得“西弗勒斯”的念法要比“斯内普”顺耳很多——重新组织了下语言，他继续说道：“毫无疑问我在叫你，西弗勒斯。我想我总得换个什么称呼来表达我已经毕业的遗憾。”

卢修斯确信自己现在的表情一定与“遗憾”截然相反（从斯内普越发挑高的眉梢就能看出来了），而事实上他的确不打算否认自己正乐在其中。

 

“当然，作为交换，我不介意你叫我卢修斯，“这才是话题的重点，他想，”或者你更喜欢Lugh？[07]”

“Loo……?”斯内普犹豫的停顿被卢修斯理解为了羞涩，正想作以回应时，却听见对方语气更为古怪的开口：

“相当……独特的称呼，马尔福，很难想象你会对‘厕所’这一昵称情有独钟……”

“……”

 

最终那场小小的称呼争执战因话题的偏离而不了了之，只是下一次开口时，那个混血的少年终唤了声“卢修斯”表明自己的妥协——卢修斯满意地回以微笑，却刻意无视了当斯内普放弃选择Lugh时心底涌现的失望，和庆幸。

【这样很好，】脑海深处仿佛有声音传来警告：【到此即止，不近，不远。】

 

他越发频繁的来往于Hogwarts和马尔福庄园之间，除了偶尔随父亲前往斯莱特林庄园之外，他几乎每隔几天就要去Hogwarts一次：有时是为了拉拢贵族的任务，另些时候却只是为了和黑发的混血少年聊天——是的，只是单纯的对谈，没有话题、没有深意、更没有交易，很难想象他竟会跟一个混血交谈甚欢，尤其那人的用词从来与温和无关——但他确实觉得轻松。

哪怕是听西弗勒斯毫不留情的批判，也比和大贵族们弯弯绕绕要愉悦的多。

从最初的眼角抽搐，到如今面不改色的回讽调笑，卢修斯不免玩笑般想过自己大概很快就可以锻炼出“任何场合都面不改色保持假笑”的能力了。

——或者西弗勒斯会更愿意称之为“厚脸皮”？

勾了勾嘴角，卢修斯脑中不由得回想起上次见面时少年扭唇讥嘲“您的脸皮厚度实在令人吃惊”的模样。如果不是考虑到老蜜蜂的手段，他想他完全不介意将会面频率提高到一天一次。

 

**03\. ira [wrath]**

“Lumos。”

和预想中截然不同的寂静令卢修斯犹疑地挑了挑眉：今天是满月夜，他本是认定了西弗勒斯不可能放弃这个研究月光对魔药药性影响的绝佳时机，才选择在这天"来访"，却不料竟空无一人。

‘奇怪，他明明记得Hogwarts最近没有大型的活动。’卢修斯短暂地回忆了下近期从斯莱特林学生中获悉的消息，确认今晚也同样没有学院内部必须参加的聚会——照理说他不该没在这里看到西弗勒斯才是。卢修斯皱眉，一时竟对对方的去向毫无头绪。

——总不会是去找那个正直的格兰芬多小姐去了？

念头在脑中一闪而过，卢修斯下意识挺直脊背，颇为烦闷地发现这原因并非毫无可能——毕竟在七年级和西弗勒斯逐渐相熟时他就已经充分认识到那位格兰芬多小姐对“友谊”的执着，而只要是她提出的会面，西弗勒斯就必定不会拒绝。

——也许还是欣然赴约。

——……

 

沉默几秒，隐隐发觉思绪有些走偏的卢修斯果断放弃了后续的念头，将手中的植株（只在月圆时成熟的植物，本以为会让今晚的闲谈有个不错的切入话题）放在桌上就打算离开，却有些意外地发现宽大的实验桌上已经零散的摆放了几项药材，看状态像是下午或更早前从柜中取出放在那里的。

这么看来西弗勒斯的确是准备要来这里没错……那又为什么会临时改变主意？

原因并没有让卢修斯寻找太久。他展开桌边拾起的纸张，上面“布莱克”的署名清晰可见。满是挑衅的话语看起来仿佛Hogwarts默认的决斗邀请，只是地点——

[禁林. 打人柳. ][08]

 

——那可不是个决斗的合适地点。

卢修斯暗自嘀咕了句，重新给自己施上隐身咒，开启密道朝禁林走去。

 

……

 

就在看到打人柳的下一刻，狂躁的狼嚎声蓦地在这幽寂的林中响起。

——狼人！

——禁林中竟然真的有狼人！

 

卢修斯几乎惨白了脸色。即使他清楚禁林的危险，却从来没有预想过竟会有狼人居住其中；而更不对劲的是，刚才的那声嚎叫的来源并非禁林深处，而是近在咫尺！

一个渴望鲜血、毫无理智的狼人，就在离他不远的前方，甚至下一刻就可能出现在他面前！

 

理智疯狂叫嚣着远离、离开禁林，回到Hogwarts——但脚步却丝毫不见挪动，仿佛内心深处的某个意识掌控着他的肢体，不让他就此逃离。他知道那不是恐惧，恐惧并不能让他失去对常局的判断，但他拒绝思考更深的原因。至少暂时不。

 

不知道过了多久，狼人的咆哮声逐渐衰弱直至消散，取而代之的是窸窸窣窣的行走声，并且越来越接近他所在的方向。最后，就在卢修斯的警惕性提到最高时，终于有人影接二连三地从打人柳下方的树洞[09]中爬出，其中两人的背上还各自背负着一个身影。

 

凭着隐身咒和月光的便利，始终站在打人柳攻击范围外等待的卢修斯很容易就看清了几人的面容——熟悉的格兰芬多的“勇者”四人组，以及……

他猛地攥紧了手中的魔杖。

**西弗勒斯。**

 

‘五年级时突然栽种的打人柳……隐藏于树洞背后可能的通道……狼人的嚎叫……布莱克背上虚弱的人影……’几项因素结合，足以让卢修斯想透事情的关键：

竟敢放任一个狼人入学，该死的脑子不管用了的邓布利多！难道他竟以为瞒住Hogwarts所有学生就不会出问题吗？还是他竟相信一个打人柳就能够保证保证狼人不会从中逃出危害他人？更别说他显然低估了格兰芬多的所谓“友谊”——那个愚蠢的狼人看起来可没有遵守什么保密协定，说不定一感激就热泪盈眶地把身世全交代了！甚至那个布莱克（他可没忘记那张纸条），明知道卢平是狼人却有意引西弗勒斯前来……

一旦出现意外，可能呈现在自己眼前的就只是西弗勒斯的尸体、或者更糟糕的情况。

脑中无法遏制地闪过鲜血和死亡交织的画面，卢修斯只觉得逐渐累积的愤怒几乎攻陷他的理智。有那么一刻他差点换上食死徒的装束出去给那几个格兰芬多一个“Avada Kedavra”，或者一个“Crucio”；但最终他仍然只能站在那里，死死地看着远去的背影。

 

他不确定邓布利多有没有安排谁保护他“可爱”的学生（需要解释的是他的学生向来只包括格兰芬多），也无法保证自己的夺魂咒或者遗忘咒能不被邓布利多看穿，他什么都不能做，他甚至不能让他们发现自己的存在……

有些东西早已在内心根深蒂固，直至化为本能。

比如家规……比如家族利益……

他终究没有现身出来。

 

  **04\. avaritia [greed]** [10] ****

**_“_ ** **_那不是你该插手的事，卢修斯。_ ** **_”_ ** **__**

……

 

从Hogwarts狼狈归来的那个晚上，他到底没能克制住内心的冲动，走去敲响了父亲书房的大门。

 

“卢修斯？”他的父亲从文件中抬起头，似是不耐地看着他，“我想你早已过了需要睡前读物的年纪。”

无伤大雅的玩笑，他知道那是父亲表示回绝的一贯方式。自从成年之后他几乎就没再和父亲商量过什么，而父亲亦不再过问他的言行——除了在犯错之后按家规惩戒之外，父亲从来都是这般拒绝和他商谈。

 

但今晚的经历实在（哪怕他不愿承认）超出了他的掌控，无论如何他都希望能从父亲口中得知到真相。因此他并不像以往那样顺势离开，反而同样接着对方的话说了下去：

“您的判断并不永远准确，事实上偶尔我也会想要重温那段时光。”

 

莽撞的话语完全违背了常年被教导的家规，他几乎可以想见父亲脸上将会出现怎样的怒意，而事实也的确如此——

“哦？……遗憾的是我已经没有故事可以跟你说了，我的儿子。”

 

倏然变冷的声调充分表明着上位者的不悦，他知道及时退出是此刻最佳的选择，然而现实却是他又一次表现得像个英勇无畏的格兰芬多（噢这比喻真有够糟糕）。

“也许您记错了父亲，至少我还没听过关于某个和圆月分割不开的动物的故事，不是吗？”

 

——更加糟糕的回答。想想看明天可能收到的惩罚吧，也许会是十遍的家规抄写。

——或者更多。

——……Well，我想父亲一定能原谅一个“涉世未深”的少年受到惊吓之后的一时失言。

 

就在他脑中控制不住的开始讨伐自己的失误时，原本半阖的门“砰”地闭紧，一旁的沙发也在魔力的控制下自动漂浮到书桌这边落定。卢修斯有些惊讶的和父亲对视片刻，而后走到沙发上坐下，收敛了情绪。

他知道这意味着父亲的妥协，更意味着这场对话终于可以进入正题。

 

“你见到狼人了？”Abraxas的表情并不轻松，却同样称不上意外，“在Hogwarts。”

“只是听到。”卢修斯斟酌了下用词，“但父亲您似乎并不意外，在Hogwarts校园内有一个狼人学生。”

 

Abraxas的回答验证了他的猜测，“的确如此，从那批新生入学之后不久我们基本就拿到了答案，毕竟对于一个刚任职校长不久的人来说[11]，邓布利多的举动实在太过频繁，不能不引起校董们的注意。”

 

“狼人的危险度显而易见，但却没有哪怕一个校董提出反驳……”卢修斯皱眉，“我明白了，看起来大部分的校董依旧并不知情……”

Abraxas仅是挑了挑眉，算作默认。

 

卢修斯垂下了视线：“那么……为什么您没有和我提过狼人的事情？既然我已经开始接手家族，我不觉得有任何理由需要被隐瞒。”

“不过是格兰芬多无聊的闹剧，那并不值得你关心，卢修斯。”

 

“我以为您应该清楚狼人的危害性，如果……”西弗勒斯昏迷的模样从脑中一闪而过，卢修斯皱着眉，掩去了之后的设想。

“你什么时候开始有这种仁慈了，卢修斯？”Abraxas干脆放下了手中的公务，神色不悦地看着卢修斯，“别忘了你已经毕业了。”

 

卢修斯下意识僵直了身形：他几乎忘了这个！

 

在父亲的认知里，狼人入学的那年他已经步入六年级，自然不可能和低年级学生有所交集，更别说是格兰芬多的一年级生。而自己毕业之后就更无需提醒，如果不是Lord的任务，他根本不会回到Hogwarts，也就不可能受狼人威胁——换句话说，即使那个狼人学生真的脱离了掌控，也不会使得马尔福家族受损——他完全没有立场来和父亲对峙。

 

——不，不止如此。

他忍不住想到了更多的东西。

 

也许对父亲来说，狼人的失控反而符合了他的期待——身为校长却无法保障学生的安危，甚至接待狼人入学，这简直是一个扳倒邓布利多的绝佳机会。

沉默和等待，这的确是最有利的方案，至少他找不出更好的选择。无论如何，他都不该对父亲的决策有所异议。

——如果没有西弗勒斯的话。

 

**——** **西弗勒斯 斯内普** 。

卢修斯下意识坐直了身体。

 

他终于开始察觉到最本质的问题：

不知道从什么时候起……他似乎……开始过分在意那个混血的斯莱特林……

 

这并不是一个好现象——从今晚他的失态就足够证明。冲动而不计后果的质问、不经思考而出口的反驳，甚至是……潜意识里的惊惶。对一个马尔福来说，失去对理智的掌控绝不是件值得称赞的事，尽管他同样不打算放弃这段友谊——是的，友谊，他想他终于能为两人的关系找出定义。

 

——但还不够。

 

正如父亲所暗示[12]的那样，他还没有足够的能力去维持那段难得的友谊——他见识过西弗勒斯在魔药学上的能力，无需置疑他将会成为一名优秀的魔药大师，或许还会引起Lord的重视……

 

想到之前匆匆一瞥下的猩红，卢修斯在袖中的手猛地握紧，心中已然做好了决定。

 

——他还太弱……而弱者，从来没有放抗的资格。

——他必须更强大。强大到足以维护自己的东西……

 

任由脑中纷乱的思绪此起彼伏，卢修斯的神情反而越发的趋于平静。

 

“抱歉，父亲。”他听见自己的声音，“不会再有类似的错误发生。”

 

**05\. accidia [sloth]**

九月的那场闹剧影响到的并不止布莱克家族[13]。作为古老程度和布莱克不相上下并且关系向来密切（至少表面看是如此）的马尔福，西里斯 布莱克的背叛无疑对马尔福在纯血家族中的地位造成了极大的动摇。再加上不久前Abraxas Malfoy的去世，更是让几个小家族开始蠢蠢欲动，自以为凭借几家合拢的微薄之力便能够击垮占据多年导向地位的马尔福。

卢修斯冷笑着打发走了又一个妄想以资历取代他成为家主的旁系长辈，随即招来管家关闭庄园的大门，清楚的表明今日不再见客。再之后，他毫无形象可言地将自己埋进壁炉前松软的沙发，神色间少有地显出几分疲态。

 

父亲的离去并非突然，事实上自去年他向父亲表明决心之后，家族中的产业就已逐渐由父亲转交于他处理，而几个月前父亲更像是预料到了自己的未来一般加快了指导的步伐，直到确认他能接下蛇头杖为止。然而无可否认的是他终究太过年轻，明显不足的阅历和经验使得他不得不花费比父亲更多倍的精力去解决内部的暗斗和其他家族的威胁，还有日益疯狂的Dark Lord……

近几次的召见让他愈发心惊胆颤——上次的食死徒会议Lord Voldemort甚至为一个不大的错误而给予了Fenrir Greyback一个钻心剜骨[14]。尽管他并不对那个狼人有所怜悯，但却不能不开始假想某天这个惩罚会落到他的身上。

 

如果是几个月之前，疲惫并不会让他如此烦躁。他曾经有一个最好的调剂场所，和一个最能让他放松心情的好友；而自从上次匆忙离开Hogwarts之后，他似乎已经有整整……多少天来着……没有见到过西弗勒斯了。

问题显然出于自己。他并不打算否认这点。

 

最初的那段时间，父亲的逝去和随之而来的繁重事务压得他几乎喘不过气来，连日劳累的挤压加上某种莫名的迫切心情使得他终于挑了某晚空闲，带上马尔福家自产的特等红酒[15]去了西弗勒斯的寝室——好在当初分给西弗勒斯的就是单人寝室，替他省去了不少麻烦——却恰巧撞见好友独自喝着闷酒、神色恹恹的模样。

然后他想起自己似乎的确在哪里听到过那个红发格兰芬多和西弗勒斯决裂的传闻，只没想直到现在他还在为此事神伤。卢修斯勉强试着开口安慰了几句——那并不是他的专长——反而像是起到了反效果般让自己都开始觉得烦闷，于是干脆不再出声，只默默陪着对方喝酒，一杯接一杯。

他想他后来一定醉得厉害，是的，没错，一定如此……

他反复跟自己强调，仿佛只有这样才能解释那个意料之外的吻一样。

 

没人知道那是怎么开始的——他们，西弗勒斯和他，都醉得厉害——或许是室内太过闷热，或许是因为父亲的离去让他回想起母亲逝去后的颓唐，又或是因为西弗勒斯难得不再苍白的脸色……当神智被手上触及的冰冷布料稍稍扯回时，墨色的眼睛就已然近在咫尺。平日里茫然疏离的眼神此刻因酒精而染上了几分情欲，苍白的薄唇正与他缠绵，连带着呼吸都变得急促。

仿佛魔怔了似地，他缓慢而温柔地伸手捧住对方的滚烫的脸颊，从唇角向上，到鼻尖，到眉心，再到眼睑，以近乎虔诚的姿态烙下轻柔的吻。直到怀中的那人低声咕哝了句什么，终无力地瘫倒在自己身上，他才倏然惊醒。

不敢多想，他忙起身将沉睡的西弗勒斯扶到床上躺好，又不知为何下意识挥杖消去了自己来过的痕迹，而后慌乱的逃离。

……

 

慌乱。逃离。

曾经他永远也无法想象这两个词会用在自己身上，但事实确是如此。他满心狼狈地离开Hogwarts，甚至到现在都没再接触。

 

——明明不过是一个吻。

——一个……酒精下的冲动产物。

——甚至可能没人会记得……

 

卢修斯换了个姿势，拒绝承认最后的设想比那个意外更让他情绪恶化。

 

——好吧，从头开始。只是一个简单的吻而已。

——那并不代表什么。

……

——那只是一种、表达愉悦的方式

卢修斯说服自己，

——顺便增进友谊。是的，就是这样。

 

壁炉里忽然冒出火光。

——西弗勒斯？不、他该在Hogwarts上课。

 

来的人有些出乎卢修斯的猜测，却也算在意料之中——纳西莎 布莱克。

他不难猜到对方的来意，毕竟他们都面临着可以说是同样的难题。

因为西里斯布莱克的背叛，布莱克家族急需要用另一件事来证明自己对Dark Lord不变的忠诚，而马尔福——确切的说，卢修斯——亦需要获取另一些大家族的支持来保证家主之位的稳固。

——联姻。

这是目前两家唯一的出路。

他没有拒绝。

 

***[数天后，Hogsmeade]***

 

“我得说你成功了，纳西莎，”卢修斯勉强维持着面上的微笑，眼角却狠狠抽搐了下，“你的选择总在我意料之外。”

他完全没想到纳西莎所谓的“最佳散播流言的地点”竟然会是这里——位于Hogsmeade的三把扫帚酒吧——一堆非纯血巫师的聚集地，从里到外都散发着劣质的气息。

哪怕是上学期间他都没有来过这里！

卢修斯握紧了手中的蛇头杖，尽量面色不变地朝纳西莎使了个眼色：

_【我不觉得这是最好的选择。】_

——这味道！他该死的简直快窒息了！

 

“偶尔我也会想回顾一下校园生活，”被怒视的人毫无自觉地掩唇轻笑，眼底却划过一丝戏谑，“这里还是一如既往的热闹。”

_【没有更好的选择，卢修斯。你知道对那些个老狐狸来说，比起自己听到的，有时候他们宁愿更相信从子辈间接知道的消息。】_

——虽然她并不否认看卢修斯笑话才是决定地点的主要原因。

卢修斯自然不会不了解相识多年的友人的恶劣本性，却也无法反驳纳西莎给出的表面理由，于是他只能努力克制着面部的表情，顺着对方的话继续扯开了下去：“噢，想想你的年龄，纳西莎——你是布莱克小姐，而不是布莱克夫人。”

 

又聊了几句，空气中忽然闪过一阵熟悉的魔法波动，然而正当卢修斯打算仔细分辨时，那股波动却迅速地消失无踪了[16]。

“卢修斯？”一旁的纳西莎疑惑的看着他，“你发现了什么吗？”

“……不，没有。”他答道。

**06.** **superbia [pride]** ****

**_他不该在这里……_ **

**_至少现在。_ **

 

卢修斯站在空无一人的通道里，凝滞不前。

他知道这条暗道会通向何方，这几年他几乎每周都会走过一遍（至少一遍）——而那正是他止步不前的原因。

——他不知道他为什么想去那里。

 

和布莱克家族的联姻正式确立了下来，他很快会有一个相配的妻子，一场豪华的婚礼，和执掌家族的权利。一切都很完美，也正符合父亲和自己的预期。

他知道自己应该就此止步，将曾经的意外和悸动抛之脑后，回去等待天亮后的婚礼然后奋力于自己的人生。但——

他恍惚能听见心底那声音反复强调：

_【最后一次……】_

_【再确认一次……】_

 

他终究走出了通道，步入熟悉的炼制室。

一如之前多次的经历，那个瘦削的身影仍站在工作台前忙碌，手中的材料更是熟悉得让他有种时光倒流的错觉。

 

“还是水仙根粉？”他戏谑般问道，“我记得四年级你就已经足够掌握它的做法了。”

对方的回答却让他有些意外。

“水仙……兴趣不会是我熬制魔药的唯一原因。”

内容似曾相识。

 

他记得在西弗勒斯四年级时他们就有过这番对话，只是那时的西弗勒斯执着于“asphodel”，现在却换成了“Narcissus”。略带不满的话语让他隐约有了些猜测，但却因说话者的身份而迟迟难以断定——如果是换了任何一个人出现这样的举动，他可能都会第一时间认为对方在不满他和纳西莎的婚姻（或者说，不满于他和纳西莎的亲密关系）；但那绝不包括西弗勒斯。

他从来不认为西弗勒斯是一个可以参与感情游戏的对象，因此即使是在那个俱乐部看到无意间撞进来的少年时他都没有更多余的心思。很多时候他会觉得西弗勒斯的情感纯粹得不像是个斯莱特林，可惜投注错了对象。

——莉莉 伊万斯。

 

啧啧，他快要嫉妒那个得到如此珍贵的情感却不知珍惜的格兰芬多了。

 

“无论如何，我假设你不只是来和我讨论魔药炼制的，卢修斯。”

 

突然响起的话语猛然拉回了卢修斯的注意。而想到自己的来意，原本轻松的心情顿时一扫而空。

在结婚前夕任由情绪将自己带到另一个地方，卢修斯实在不愿意深入思考这行为代表着什么。

——他可以放任自己的一时冲动，却不能让这种冲动毁了所有的安排。

 

下意识避开西弗勒斯疑惑的视线，卢修斯整了整心绪方才开口——他希望自己显得并不是那么挫败：

“……我要结婚了，西弗勒斯。”

 

——是的，只该如此。

——他只是来亲自告知友人这一消息。

——作为最基本的社交礼仪。

 

好在对方的回答并没让他失望——也许是更失望——无论如何那至少给了他恰当的理由。

 

“你的消息比《预言家日报》滞后太多了，卢修斯。”少年的声音一如既往的嘲讽，“如果你还留着那瓶福灵剂，就该记得我早送过贺礼。”

 

“噢？那可真是我的失误……”缓缓松了口气，卢修斯重新站直了身，几步走到仍在研磨的西弗勒斯跟前，从侧面伸手环过对方的肩给了一个简单的拥抱，“我想你会接受我的歉意的，My，best friend……”

 

——到此为止。

——Everything is end……

——And nothing will be end……

 

**[番外** **–** **过渡时间的那些事儿]**

七年级毕业后。突然加入食死徒的西弗勒斯几乎打乱了卢修斯的全部计划。

 

凭借着近年来的努力，他逐渐取代父亲重新赢回了Lord Voldemort对马尔福家族的信任，在食死徒中的地位也日益上升。然而越是接近Dark Lord，他心中的那股声音就越是叫嚣着远离；理智更是早早地竖起标杆，告知此路看不到胜利的曙光。只是他依旧在犹豫——看似残忍的Voldemort和自恃正义的邓布利多，本质却并无不同。更确切的说，他并不相信邓布利多；为了追求所求的利益，邓布利多会毫不手软地将马尔福家族送上灭亡之途——他对此深信不疑。

直至某晚他从鲜红的血海中惊醒，将双手仔细冲洗了数遍却仍消不去死亡的腥气。

他终于明白他必须退出，再未彻底深陷之前。并非畏惧死亡，更不是对弱者怀有怜悯，只是多年的教导让他本能地拒绝无谓的杀戮。他渴望纯血的荣光，却无法赞同低血统的灭亡——毕竟有些事情总需要人去做。而更主要的是，在那张苍白可怖的脸上，他早已找不出当年斯莱特林首席的优雅模样。

 

他尽可能使自己保持在两端的平衡——在食死徒眼中Lord最信赖的下属，和普通巫师看来最具权势的马尔福家主——一面向Lord表现忠诚，一面抹去能够证明自己食死徒身份的全部证据。那并不是件轻松的事，所幸他的确办到了。

而按照他最初的计划，只要耐心等到战争的终结，无论谁胜谁负，他都有把握证明自己（马尔福家族）的无辜，从而逃脱阿兹卡班的命运。

但他没料到西弗勒斯会突然选择加入食死徒的阵营。

糟糕透顶。

哪怕他为那个红发格兰芬多投靠邓布利多都要比现在好得多。

 

Dark Lord从高位上走下，示意那个主动请求加入的斯莱特林伸出手臂。

 

卢修斯忙低下头，掩去视线中的无奈。

他并非对西弗勒斯加入食死徒一事毫无所料，毕竟西弗勒斯本身有着过人的魔药学天分，也从未试图在学校中隐瞒——也许多数关注于斯内普混血身份的人不会注意到他的能力，但斯莱特林学生中必定会有人察觉这点。

战争中最迫切需要的就是一个魔药大师，一旦Lord知道西弗勒斯的存在，就不可能放弃这一资源。

只是之前他始终留有几丝侥幸，想着以西弗勒和那个非纯血统女巫曾经的“友谊”，也许他会选择和那个女巫一起站入邓布利多的阵营——尽管他不待见邓布利多，但从对待下属的角度看他的确比Lord Voldemort要值得信任得多。

——然而命运最终还是走向了他不愿看到的一方。

 

【当夜，马尔福庄园】

 

“为什么选择加入，西弗勒斯，”不知道因哪个话题引发，他终于忍不住与他争执，“你知不知道你选择的到底什么？”

——又一次。

他确定他有着足以自傲的自制力，却总在西弗勒斯面前频频破功。

 

“……知识，力量，我记得你是那么说动那些斯莱特林的，不是吗？”

“该死的你明知道我说那些是为了什么！”

“而正是因为那些我才站在了这里。”

“别在这时候绕圈子，西弗勒斯——我教给你那些斯莱特林用语方式可不是为了让你对付我。”

“……那么你想听我说什么，卢修斯。”

“原因。我暗示过你加入食死徒绝不是个正确的选择可你却还是站在了这里——不别跟我提那些无聊的理由，你知道马尔福庄园和Hogwarts能提供的知识要比食死徒多得多，更别说力量好权利……”

“但这是唯一的选择，”斯内普的声音听起来干巴巴的，“你该记得我是一个斯莱特林，卢修斯。难道你还指望过我像那头蠢狗一样投靠邓布利多吗。”

 

仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，卢修斯再一次消了声。

是的他当然知道这个——作为一个曾经的斯莱特林——作为一个混血，西弗勒斯除了加入食死徒寻得庇护之外没有更好的选择……卢修斯慢慢坐回到书桌后的椅子上去，把玩着蛇头杖的手握紧复又松开。

直到觉得自己的情绪已经被理智收拾地差不多的时候，卢修斯才又一次开了口——这次他控制着自己的声音好让它听起来更像句玩笑：

“哦？我以为你会更喜欢和那个格兰芬多的小女友一起努力？”

 

“我不觉得这玩笑有哪里出彩，卢修斯。”严谨的友人一如他所料的皱起了眉头，紧跟着的话却让他差点挂不住脸上的面具，“波特夫人选择了她的道路，而我亦选择了我的，仅此而已。”

 

“有所耳闻，”他转开视线，“波特家族的继承人和一个非纯血统女巫的婚礼，《预言家日报》在这些消息上一向尽责尽职。”

——瞧，这才是原因。

——西弗勒斯渴望加入食死徒的原因。

 

正翻阅家族事务的动作成功盖过了内心怪异的感觉，卢修斯随意地和斯内普扯了些别的什么话题， 简单地将两人之前的僵持揭了过去。

——既然确定了西弗勒斯不是真心仰慕Dark Lord的能力，恐怕接下来他不得不去跟邓布利多那只老狐狸做个交易了……

 

**07\. invidia [envy]**

**_那是他做过最错误的决定……_ **

**_——后悔？_**

**_——不，当然不。_ **

 

卢修斯坐在自家壁炉前的沙发上，看着手中精致的酒杯沉默。

凭着那个胆小怕死的老鼠的告密，波特夫妇的住址终于被他们得知。就在此时，Dark lord已经带了一批食死徒出发前往波特庄园——而他花了些努力让自己得以留守后方。

 

战争的发展并不在他的关心范围——如果邓布利多获胜，Dark Lord的力量将会大减甚至直接死亡；而如果食死徒赢得胜利，相信波特一家不会有死亡以外的结局——无论是哪一种，并未出现的他都不会有实质损伤；最多会有几天的阿兹卡班，但他相信金钱和利益足够应付过去。

唯一需要担心的是被禁止参与此事的西弗勒斯。

 

卢修斯揉了揉额角，重新陷入思考。

 

他永远低估了那个红头发女巫对西弗勒斯的影响力——如果不是因为她的缘故，西弗勒斯不会冲动到反驳Dark Lord的决定，甚至还因此被禁止参与任务（某种意义上来说这倒是让他松了口气）。他难以想象在胜利之后，Lord Voldemort会怎样对待不忠诚的下属；而在邓布利多获胜之后，怎么向魔法部表明西弗勒斯的无辜又是另一个难题。

 

——但即使如此，他也不觉得后悔。

——关于那个他几乎一手导致的结局。

 

……

 

最初西弗勒斯转述的预言并没有确切的指明对象，除了婴儿出生的时间范围之外再无任何信息——事实上一开始从西弗勒斯口中听到这一消息时[17]他甚至以为那是个普通巫师间新流传开的玩笑，毕竟没人会相信一个刚出生不久的婴儿有杀人的能力，尤其被杀的对象还是Lord Voldemort。

然而当他转述给Dark Lord时对方脸上的慎重却让他第一时间改变了念头。

他不知道魔力高强的Lord为什么会相信一则荒诞的预言，但那不妨碍他加以利用。

——于是他省去了预言的后一半[18]。

 

“My Lord，预言上表明那个男孩可能会出生在七月末，再加上他的父母曾三次和我方对抗过……请原谅我私下进行了筛查。”

“不，你做的很好，卢修斯。告诉我调查的结果。”

上位者并无疑心的话语让卢修斯更镇定了些，“根据近期凤凰社的动向来看，不出意外的话，隆巴顿和波特家的婴儿都将在七月末诞生。”

“隆巴顿……喔我还记得隆巴顿夫妇上次伤了我们不少的战友……”Voldemort似是陷入了沉思，“波特？”

“是的，波特家新任家主和他那个、非纯血统女巫的婴儿也是可能性之一。”

“那么说，是混血……”

“是的，又一个混血的格兰芬多。”他毫不掩饰自己语气中的厌恶。

 

……

 

简单至极。没有谁比他更了解语言的能力。

尽管他依旧对预言不可置否，对那个“救世主”的人选也并无所谓，但马尔福从来不会放过任何可以利用的东西。

 

战争结束。

波特夫妇的死讯和Dark Lord失败的讯息一道传来。

 

卢修斯举杯和虚空中的身影相碰，

——For our friendship，Severus.

 

手中的酒杯即可见底,他召来小精灵收走残余的物品，起身朝前厅走去。

 

该是迎接魔法部使者们的时候了……

 

【END】

 

> ****注释** ：**
> 
> [00]未免有姑娘搞混我弄了个时间轴：  
>   
> [01]：此时的时间为教授二年级时，因此对高年级的咒语并不完全熟悉。  
> [02]：相信大家能发现这一地点就是哈利一年级时的四楼禁区走廊；当时是为了让哈利闯关才设为禁区，此时当然只是一个普通的秘密据点罢了，而通道下的那些关卡显然也不存在。（我坚信那房间是有另一条出去的通道的）  
> [03]：假定LM的母亲是在他低年级的时候去世。  
> [04]：阿布是知道LV是混血的，但本文设定的是他暂时并没有跟LM说明（毕竟此时LV还不算特疯狂），因此只是在家规中隐晦提到了“哪怕是混血也需要慎重对待，不能抛弃可能的利益”之类的字眼。  
> [05]：不知道原著写的是啥名字，此处沿用Need You的人设，亚斯兰 扎比尼是布雷斯 扎比尼的父亲。  
> [06]：不要问我为什么“色|欲”里面那么清淡←。←LM和SS的正式相处就是开始于这样一个充斥着淫|靡气息的性|爱派对。至于LM到底有没盯着SS手上的伤痕想到其他什么事情我就不写了=。=  
>   
> [7]：此处稍作修改——参考了猩猩的梗。Lugh在凯尔特神话中有“光与太阳之神”的意味，然而Loo却是口语中常用的私人住宅中厕所的用词。  
>   
> [08]：不是很确定打人柳栽种的具体位置，百科说是“禁林外”，我就当是“禁林外围”那里了。  
> [09]：这里假定卢修斯并不知晓卢平是狼人一事，另外，对禁林探寻不多的卢修斯想来也不会知道怎么通过打人柳到达底下的树洞了（当然即使他知道估计也不会肯下去的）  
>   
> [10]：贪婪，我依然理解为对权势和更高力量的贪心之罪。但和上篇不同的是我选择了描述LM决定获取力量的原因和经过，算是为了体现心理变化的过程吧。  
> [11]：邓布利多正式升职校长大概是在斯内普入学的两三年前左右，所以Abraxas会说他任职不久。我总觉得身为族长已久的阿布和刚任职没多久人脉还没攒够的邓布利多比是赢面更大的。  
> [12]：阿布之前所说的那句“别忘了你已经毕业了”，同时也有“别忘了你不过才刚毕业”的含义。此时的LM应该是20出头，比起原著的卢修斯马尔福显然要青涩很多——另外请允许我假设这几年阿布还没死吧OTZ  
>   
> [13]：时间点解释。是SS六年级开学的九月份（1977年），SB被家族除名之后不久。倒挂事件在1976年6月，阿布的死发生在两事件之间，更靠近前者一点。  
> [14]：Fenrir Greyback应该不用说明；目前的时间点是SS六年级时，考虑到SS毕业仍选择了加入食死徒和LV的魂器制作情况，我设定他已经有疯狂的倾向但并不糟糕，所以他开始使用钻心咒，但频率显然不会有重生之后高。  
> [15]：看完猩猩新更的那章之后瞬间跪倒在HP wiki的那些姑娘们裙下，决定以后都用这个了——根据HP wiki，Lucius在HP7上的电影里喝的红酒的标签显示，酒的名字叫做Superior Red（特等红），制造商是Malfoy's Apothecary（直译是“Malfoy药店”）。  
> [16]：这里假设每个人周身都有一定的魔法波动，但只有在情绪剧烈的时候才会被敏感|敏锐|过分熟悉的人察觉，同时这种察觉亦跟距离范围有关。对应上篇，就是SS在愤怒的那一瞬间让LM觉察到，但很快SS就跑出去了所以LM来不及反应。他没认出来←  
>   
> [17]：无视SS回忆那点，我总记得官方没有明确表示是SS告诉的LV预言而LM不知道预言那样？所以这里暂且假设SS第一时间告诉了LM，再有LM去帮忙转达的……咳。  
> [18]：原著说SS向LV传达的是一半的预言，然后又根据[此贴](http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=227457083)我同样假设SS是听到全部预言的，所以他跟LM说的也是全部。但LM用了点心计，反正LV只要知道是“七月末”就够了~


End file.
